My Sweetest Valentine
by Keyblade Master of Promise
Summary: Takes place between seasons 1 and 02. Well, it's Valentine's Day and T.K. wants to give one to Kari, but it turns out she's sick, so she couldn't make it to school. What will happen? Some kid fluff, of course. Please review and happy Valentine's Day.


Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, I would really like to though, oh well, on we go...

A/N: Well, the first instalment in my "Couples Mission". In honor of Valentine's day, and as such their will be some fluff, lol, I hope you all enjoy and don't forget to review. Oh, and this takes place between the first and second seasons, just to clear things up, lol. Anyway, on we go:

My Sweetest Valentine

A Takari Oneshot

_(2 years before Digimon Adventure 02, 1 year after season 1)_

_T.K.'s POV:_

It was just a regular old school day for Takeru, or "T.K." Takaishi. Well, it was **almost** normal, it was Valentine's Day, and even grade school third-graders were abuzz about the day of hearts, flowers, chocolates, you name anything that most little boys wouldn't like, and it's on that list, save for the chocolate…who couldn't like chocolate, right? T.K. was happy though, he had worked on something special all night the previous day and had safely stored it in his backpack. It was for a special someone, a certain girl who was always hung out with him, always had a kind word, and was always found some way to make him happy. Now, his mom had bought some more valentines for him to give the rest of the girls in his class, to be fair, but only **she** would get the one he worked hard on. The blonde-haired boy pulled out all the valentines in his backpack, walked into his classroom, and sat at his desk, placing the valentines on his desk, so as not to lose track of them.

T.K. looked around and saw that most of the other desks had valentines on them too. It wasn't uncommon or surprising to be sure, he had done the same thing, after all. He looked at the clock and saw that it was almost time for school to start, then he noticed that **she** wasn't there though, and it was a little shocking to him, she normally was never late for school.

"_I wonder what's going on? Maybe the teacher knows…"_ The blonde thought as he stood up and made his way to the teacher's desk. "Good morning, Mrs. Nomura, has Kari come in yet?" He inquired with a look of curiosity on his face.

"Good morning, T.K., no, I'm afraid not. Her mother called earlier and said she had the flu…so she won't be coming in today." The teacher frowned a little, "The poor dear was running a fever and had a terrible cough, she told me as well."

"Oh, I see…thank you." T.K. sighed as he bowed respectfully and returned to his seat. He was a little sad at the fact that Kari wasn't there, but now he was worried because she was sick. Ever since he met her, they had hung out a lot, and his eyes kind of opened up when they fought against the Dark Masters, especially when Tai gave him the responsibility of looking after Kari. Now, his heart fluttered whenever they were around and his palms got kind of sweaty as well, soon T.K. began to look at Kari as maybe more than just his closest friend. The day went on, and it didn't go that badly, except for the fact that Kari wasn't there. After recess, the teacher decided that they had done enough school for the day, being as it was Valentine's Day, so she pulled out some board games and things like that and the rest of the day was dedicated to fun. Everyone exchanged valentines, T.K. got plenty from the girls, and he returned the favor himself, but it wasn't the same as though he were giving one to Kari. Finally, school ended and his mom picked him up.

"So, how was your day? Did Kari like your valentine?" His mom inquired as he turned to face him in the back seat.

"I wasn't able to give it to her…" The boy sighed as he buckled his seatbelt.

"Oh, that's a shame…you worked so hard on it too." His mom gave an understanding look as she rubbed the top of her son's head, which was covered by his new fisherman's hat which he got for his birthday a few months ago. "Maybe you can give it to her when she gets better…"

"No, it wouldn't be special then…" T.K. folded is arms and hung his head low in defeat.

"Oh…you know, son…you're right. What do you say we make a quick detour on the way home?" Mrs. Takaishi smiled as she gave a wink to her son.

"Would this detour…happen to run by the Kamiya's?" T.K. sniffled a little bit as he looked up, a small grin on his face.

"Why, I believe it would." His mom laughed a little as she pulled out of the school's parking lot and drove towards the apartment complex that Tai and Kari lived in. When they arrived, they walked up the three flights of stairs that led to the Kamiya's residence.

When they arrived, the knocked on the door, and Mrs. Kamiya opened the door, "Oh, what a pleasant surprise, it's nice to see you two." The lady smiled as she welcomed her visitors.

"We heard Kari was sick, so we just dropped by to check on her and say hi." Mrs. Takaishi smiled as she placed her hand on T.K.'s shoulder, she then glanced at T.K., then gave Mrs. Kamiya a look that T.K. couldn't quite translate.

"Oh, well please do come in, Kari's in her bedroom, but she might be up to seeing you two." Mrs. Kamiya nodded in understanding, apparently picking up the message. They walked in and sat down on the sofa. A few seconds later, Kari walked in, a blanket wrapped around her. To be honest, she looked awful, her skin was pale and she looked like she hadn't slept too well last night, but she still had a smile on her face, which made T.K. happy.

"H-hello, Mrs. Takaishi, T.K." She shivered as she gave a weak wave.

"Hey, Kari, are we feeling any better, sweetie?" T.K.'s mom inquired.

"A little…still running a fever though." She sneezed as she sat down.

"Aw…well, I hope you get better. Hey, T.K. has something for you. He worked on it all night last night." T.K.'s mom nudged him, to which the blonde almost jumped out of his seat.

"OH…right…right…um. Happy Valentine's Day." T.K. smiled as he pulled the card out of his backpack and handed it to her. Kari looked at him with wonder and confusion as she took the card, it was decorated elaborately (well, as elaborately as a third-grader could make it) with shades of white and pink, on it was written with crimson lettering: _"My Sweetest Valentine"_ and on the inside had etches of the crests of Light and Hope, with corresponding sketches of angels. She then noticed something written in the middle of the inside.

"_I hope that our friendship will always last, I couldn't imagine life without you, Kari…my sweetest valentine._

_Love,_

_T.K."_

It wasn't anything too grand or anything like that, it was just…sweet. Kari just smiled at what she read and gave T.K. a hug, T.K. returned the favor.

"T.K., this is so sweet of you. Thank you…but I wasn't able to get anything for you." Kari sighed as they pulled apart.

"It's okay, Kari, you didn't need to. Seeing you smile was enough of a valentine for me." T.K. smiled as he stood up. They spent the next hour or so talking with the Kamiyas and went home for the day. It was Friday, so there wasn't any school tomorrow, which made T.K. happy, because he and his mom watched movies on Friday nights, and so they did. As the night went on though, T.K. started to get a headache and the chills. Before he went to bed, his mom checked his temperature, being as he was coughing at that point.

"Well, it looks like you picked up Kari's flu. Oh well, let's get some medicine in you and then you need to get to bed." Mrs. Takaishi sighed as she tended to her ill son.

_The Next Day:_

T.K. woke up and found that his flu had gotten worse, his body ached and he had a coughing fit every now and then. Eventually he made his way out of bed though and decided to watch some TV, so he made it to the couch. At about ten in the morning, they received a call, it was Mrs. Kamiya, asking if his mom would be willing to watch Kari for a few hours, being as Tai had soccer practice and his dad had to work.

"Sure, T.K.'s sick too, so I think a little company would cheer him up. I'd be happy to watch her...okay, see you in a half hour" T.K.'s mother replied as she hung up the phone. "T.K., Kari's coming over for a few hours." She told her son as she massaged his shoulders.

"Okay, thanks mom." The boy smiled as he made himself comfortable in his blanket and continued to watch TV. Kari arrived not much later, she still didn't look to good, but she was able to get around. Mrs. Takaishi showed her to the family room, where T.K. was and put in the Disney movie _Mulan_, being as that's what the kids wanted to watch. She then began to look around.

"Oh, shoot, I forgot all of our blankets are in the washer…sorry about that, Kari." She sighed as she realized that she was unprepared.

"That's okay, mom, I'll give her mine." T.K. piped up as he unwrapped his blanket from his body and handed it to Kari.

"Are you sure, honey?" His mother gave a look of concern, but T.K. gave an assuring nod, to which his mother just gave a simple grin and walked away. All the while, Kari just stared at the blanket.

"T.K., it looks like you need it more than I do, I'm almost better, but you look plain awful." Kari laughed as she gently pushed T.K.'s arm which carried the blanket back at him.

"It's okay, I don't want you to get worse again…at least not while I can do something about it." T.K. smiled as he reoffered the blanket.

"There's no winning this, is there? How about we share it, then?" Kari smiled, T.K. blushed at first, but agreed, after realizing that the blanket was warm and big enough for them both. He wrapped it around both of them and Kari gave T.K. a quick peck on the cheek, to which T.K.'s only reaction was to place his hand on the spot on his cheek where she kissed him.

"W-what was that for?" He softly questioned, blushing a little.

"Hm…for yesterday, think of it as my valentine to you." Kari gave a small laugh as she leaned her head against T.K.'s shoulder.

"Oh…um…thanks, Kari…happy Valentine's Day." T.K. replied as he leaned his head on top of hers.

"Happy Valentine's Day, T.K." Kari smiled as she turned her attention to the TV. After a half hour or so, the fatigue from being sick had gotten to them, and they both drifted into a pleasant sleep, snuggled comfortably next to each other. T.K.'s mom walked in not much later to check up on them and gave a cheerful grin at what she saw.

"_Aw, not exactly what comes to mind when one thinks of a love bug, hehe. I guess I'd better let them be…sleep well you two."_ His mom resumed her daily routine of housework as she let the two kids rest in one another's presence.

A/N: Well, how was it? I hope I did well, let me know by reviewing, okay? Well, I take my leave and wish you all a Happy Valentine's Day. :-P

-KBMP


End file.
